Lodovica Comello
Lodovica Comello, (born April 13, 1990) is an Italian actress, dancer and singer. She is currently starring as Francesca Caviglia on Violetta, a Disney Channel Latin American Original Series. Life and Career Lodovica was born in Italy. Since she was very little, she showed a passion for art, taking acting, dancing, singing and guitar classes. She now lives in Buenos Aires because of the filming of Violetta, this being her first participation in multinational television. Lodovica participated on the Il Mondo di Patty's tour, the Italian version of Patito Feo in Italy and Spain as a dancer and showgirl alongside Laura Esquivel. Filmography Awards External Links * * * * Trivia *Jorge Blanco, Alba Rico, Candelaria Molfese and Clara Alonso are her best friends on the set of Violetta. *Jorge Blanco, Pablo Espinosa, Lodovica and other international actors live in the same building in Buenos Aires. Pablo used to live in one floor below her, and Jorge lives in one floor above her. *She used a broom to hit the floor when Pablo Espinosa didn't stop playing his guitar, and she also used it to hit the roof when Jorge Blanco turns up the volume of the music stereo too high. *She has a tattoo on her shoulder that says "Born to Run". *She doesn't like Miley Cyrus. *She doesn't like Francesca's look. *Alba Rico and her were on the same plane to go to Buenos Aires to shoot Violetta. *When she was 8, she shaved her eyebrows to stay home. *She can speak 4 languages: Italian, Spanish, English and Friulano, the dialect of the town that she lived with her family in Italy. *When she auditioned to play the role of the character Francesca in Italy, she didn't speak Spanish very well, she could only say a few words in Spanish. *She sang the song "Ti Credo", the Italian version of "I Love You". *Her first single is called "Universo". *On set, Ruggero Pasquarelli and her talk to each other in Italian, so no one knows what they are talking about. *Sometimes Jorge and her scare Martina Stoessel in her dressing room. *She wants to spend her vacations with her family in the north of Europe. *She loves the cold weather. *She said the best and longest trip of her life was the one she took to Buenos Aires. *She never takes time to choose what clothes she will wear on the day. She always wears the first thing she grabs. *Her zodiacal sign is Aries. *Her favorite color is yellow. *Her favorite music genres are Pop and Rock. *Her favorite Disney movie is Pocahontas. *Her favorite actors are Johnny Depp and Meryl Streep. *For her, friendship is something very important. *She loves Serena van der Woodsen's style. *When she was young, she had a super secret diary, but she doesn't write on it anymore. *She loves candy. When she starts eating some, she can't stop eating, so she has to eat the rest as well. *When she was young, she was afraid of clowns. Her parents couldn't take her to a circus because if she saw a clown she would start crying. *She said if she has a daughter, she wants to call her Mia, and if she has a son, she wants to call him Davide. *She had her first crush at the age of 6, on a boy named Migele, who sat next to her at school. *If she weren't an actress, she would like to be a veterinarian, because she loves animals. *She wants to visit Asiatic countries. *Lodovica runs a blog account (which she uses as her diary).Lodovica's blog *She calls Candelaria "Camilistica". *She has an older sister called Ilaria. *Her fans are called "Comellistas". *She is planning to go on tour in 2014 to promote her debut album "Universo". *She said that she's very bad at Math. *Once, Jorge said to her, "Do not be nervous, you will shine as always". *Her favorite season is October. *She loves to cook while listening to Norah Jone's music. *Whenever she is feeling down Jorge always makes her laugh. *As a child she's always dreamed of becoming Snow White but now she wants to be on Broadway. *Lodovica loves to sing with Mercedes in Italian. *She's in Violetta in Concert. *She was born in San Daniele del Friuli, Italy. *She toured with singer Brenda Asnicar as a back-up vocalist. *She released her pop single, Universo, in November of 2013 off the full-length album of the same name. *The meaning of Lodovica is "fame, loud, fighter and warrior." Gallery References Category:Cast Category:Female Cast Category:Main Cast